Lui, Moi et un Chaton noir
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Il était là, devant moi, droit, magnifique… D'un pelage noir sombre qui se fondait dans la nuit… des yeux verts émeraude, dont la pleine lune rendait brillants… Dressé, la tête haute, il me regardait et il attendait.


**Lui, Moi et un chaton noir…**

Il était là, devant moi, droit, magnifique… D'un pelage noir sombre qui se fondait dans la nuit… des yeux verts émeraude, dont la pleine lune rendaient brillants… Dressé, la tête haute, il me regardait et il attendait. Je me tenais aussi droit comme un « i », la tête baissait vers l'animal, le trouvant splendide… Il ne semblait ne pas avoir peur de moi, comme si il me connaissait, ses yeux me dévisageant, me quémandant presque d'avancer de moi-même. Je n'osai m'approcher de peur de le faire fuir mais il semblait campé sur ses pattes arrière, résigné à ne pas bouger.

Pourquoi ce chat, si ordinaire pourtant, me donnait autant l'envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans mes bras ? Certes les chats sont et ont toujours été mon point faible mais celui-ci me fait m'arrêter chaque soir où je passe et il avait toujours cette position d'attente, ne faisant le moindre geste. Je restais là deux trois heures à le regarder puis il s'en allait doucement. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de passer au cap suivant… Je voulais le toucher, cela faisait plusieurs nuits déjà que j'avais pris cette résolution et il m'avait tardé de pouvoir enfin le revoir… Car je ne passais par là que tous les deux, trois jours…

La forêt derrière était vaste, immense et le chat venait de là... Si ce n'était que pour lui, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais habité moi aussi ! Ah ! Moi ? Draco Malfoy ? Le ministre de la magie ? Habiter dans la forêt ? Je dois devenir fou ! Comme le besoin de ce chat, par exemple !

Et pourtant...

J'ai avancé d'un pas et le chat s'est subitement levé ! Me serrais-je trompé ? N'était-ce pas moi qu'il attendait ? Pourtant j'aurais juré que c'était le cas. Le chat ne bougea guère continuant de me fixer. J'hésitai un instant puis avança de nouveau… Il ne bougeait plus, encore une fois, il attendait tranquillement. J'ai continué de marcher mais une fois à deux pas de lui, mon chaton s'enfuit en trottinant.

J'étais réellement déçu… jusqu'à ce que je le voie s'arrêter un peu plus loin et ne tourner que la tête vers moi. A l'intérieur de moi quelque chose remarqua une autre mais je pus savoir ce que c'était… il y avait une chose chez ce chat qui m'était familier… En attendant je compris qu'il voulait que je le suive, ce que je fis sans hésitation. Chaque fois qu'il me trouvait assez près, il repartait dans sa démarche féline et gracieuse… Il m'emmenait droit dans la forêt. Alors que l'on traversait arbres après arbres, des questions déboulaient dans ma tête tournant autour d'une seule : « Qui était ce chat ? » Il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un chat ! Et franchement ça ne m'étonnerait guère si c'était un piège contre moi ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais que le suivre…

Je pensais à un piège car depuis sa disparition, beaucoup de personne avait attenté à ma vie, sous ordre de Fudge que l'on avait détrôné… Sans l'aide d'Hermione, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais sombré ! Dans une dépression intense à cause de sa disparition… Je n'ai fait ministre de la magie seulement à cause de Lui… Et puis il avait disparu… du jour au lendemain sans laisser un signe de vie…

Il m'avait laissé tombé ! C'est ce que je me disais au début mais après… la douleur de son départ m'avais fait comprendre que je ne pouvais le rendre coupable sans preuve… Il me manque plus que tout au monde… Encore aujourd'hui j'en ai mal rien qu'en pensant à lui… Pourquoi, comment et où sont les questions qui me rejette toujours en arrière… lorsqu'il était là… avec moi… dans mes bras… Et puis, deux ans après il eut ce chat… et cette semi présence me réconforta contre mon gré… C'était pour ça qu'en ce moment je ne pouvais faire demi tour. Je savais aussi pour une quelconque raison que dans deux jours il m'attendrait planté à la lisière de cette forêt.

Je me rendis compte que le chat m'avait conduit à une grotte sombre où il entra et m'incita d'en faire de même. Ce chat était-il un Animagus ? Peut-être que oui… La grotte était sombre mais au fond du couloir, une lumière bleu ciel l'illuminait. Le chaton se pressa soudainement et je dus courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il semblait excité !

La lumière bleu s'intensifia de pas en pas et enfin je débouchai dans l'immensité de la grotte. Il n'y avait en son centre qu'un bloc de glace, celui-ci contenant la lumière. Je suivais le chat des yeux qui se remit à courir vers là d'où venait la lumière. Celle-ci se mit alors à clignoter ! Passant du bleu clair au bleu foncé puis de nouveau au clair. Le chaton s'avança devant l'énorme bloc de glace et se releva sur ses pattes arrière, appuyant les pattes avant sur le bloc.

La lumière passa soudainement au blanc tellement fort que je dû me cacher les yeux de ma main. Enfin elle diminua et je pus voir mon chat s'envoler dans les airs, tournoyant, ses pattes fendaient le vide comme si il essayait de se retenir. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés, il était endormi... Cette fois-ci se fut de son corps qu'une lumière blanche me prit de court ! Elle était plus puissante que la première et un vent fit lever les plus petites des pierres. Ma cape glissa de mes épaules… ça n'avait pas d'importance… il ne faisait pas froid ici. Autre étrangeté puisque je me tenais devant un bloc rectangulaire de glace… Sans que je ne puisse le voir mon chat n'était plus là… mais à la place un homme brun, inconscient. Il avait la tête baissait et les bras ballants.

Soudain, des chaînes apparurent du miroir firent le tour de lui et rentra dedans. Elles le firent reculer vers la glace et entrer en elle ! Des ailes apparurent dans son dos, puis tout s'arrêta… Le vent, les pierres, la lumière blanche... Seule la lumière persistante, bleutée, sortant du miroir de glace où l'homme dormait paisiblement…

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de bouger le petit doigt. Ma cape glissa totalement à terre. Je m'approchai du tableau de glace… plus près… encore… mes yeux ne quittant pas le visage de l'ange que je voyais de plus en plus nettement. Enfin j'arrivai à sa hauteur, mon propre visage atteignait les pieds nu de l'homme, d'ailleurs celui-ci était habillé d'une magnifique façon : Un jean noir et une chemise blanche déchirés la où les chaînes serraient.

Relevant la tête, je pus voir un collier en or lui saignait le front. Je m'attardai enfin à son visage… Il avait un teint pâle comme la mort… Peut-être l'était-il… J'ai plissé les yeux pour mieux voir et… sursauta comme un diable…

Non ! C'était faux ! Ça ne pouvait l'être ! J'ai apposé mes mains contre la paroi gelée du miroir et est regardé de plus près… Oui c'était bien lui ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Sans crier gare, des larmes vinrent brouiller mon regard alors que je me pris à frapper comme un forcené sur la glace…

Il était là à quelques centimètres de moi, seule une fine couche de glace nous séparant et je ne pouvais même pas le toucher ! Cela m'était horrible. Je continuai de frapper mais n'arrivait qu'à me faire mal… « Rendez le moi ! » ai-je hurlé à plusieurs reprises, dans le vide bien sur !

Mes jambes m'ont soudain lâchés et je suis tombé à genoux. Mon regard tomba alors sur les griffonnis de mon amour lorsqu'il était chat. Ils n'étaient pas faits n'importe comment… « Je t'aime » et juste en dessous un « Je suis désolé » était les mots qu'ils formaient…

Mes larmes s'intensifièrent mais je ne voulus fermer les yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse. Ils restaient bloquer sur le visage pale et inconscient de mon amour. Je vis alors à sa main droite… l'anneau… prouvant notre union… le mien était toujours à sa place… Pourquoi mon esprit s'est-il focalisé sur ça ? Je n'en savais rien ! Mais soudain toutes nos premières fois me revinrent en mémoire…

Notre première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse… Notre premier regard haineux à l'entrée de la Grande Salle… Notre première bagarre je ne sais plus où… Notre premier baiser, un soir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie… _Notre première fois dans ma chambre…_ Ses mains sur moi… ces lèvres contre les miennes… Cette joie intense lorsqu'il me prit avec tendresse et douceur, cette satisfaction lorsque se fut mon tour… Ce besoin de recommencer le lendemain… et le jour suivant… et celui d'après ! Encore et encore… Ma première dépression lorsqu'il est parti pour affronter le Lord Noir, sa première dépression lorsque je me suis fait enlevé par mon père, d'ailleurs il en avait fait une descente de lit.

_La première et seule fois où il m'a dit oui devant Albus Dumbledore qui avait insisté pour être le prêtre…_

Toutes ces images me relevèrent, déterminé à le reprendre… Je reculai et sortis ma baguette puis la pointa vers le bloc. Je plissai les yeux et du feu en sortis pour entourer le bloc entièrement. Rien ne se passa. J'intensifiai la dose mais mon amour ne broncha pas d'un pouce. De rage j'hurlais et pleurais en même temps. Il eut alors un souffle doux qui vint jouer dans mes cheveux puis une voix douce s'éleva, me murmura au creux de mon oreille de ne pas désespérer. C'était Lui… Devant moi, il n'avait pas bougé.

Je recommençai encore et encore mais rien ! Je fis alors léviter une énorme pierre et la jeta de toutes mes forces sur le bas de la glace. Mais il n'eut pas un pet ! Pas une égratignure ! Je n'en pouvais plus… de le voir comme ça et d'avoir utilisé autant de magie dans le feu ! Je puisai dans mes dernière forces et me fit léviter jusqu'a lui. Son visage tout près du mien je passai une main sur ses traits. D'instinct je posai mes lèvres sur la surface froide et lisse de la glace, près de celle de mon mari. Puis je retombai au sol… assis le dos collé au miroir… et je m'endormis…

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus assis mais couché ! Je me relevai d'un bond… et je vis que la glace avait disparu ! Je me retournai en sentant une présence derrière moi. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique femme avec des ailes blanches. Ses longs cheveux rouges battaient sur sa taille. Elle hocha soudainement la tête puis me montra un endroit reculé de la grotte. Je détournai la tête puis revint à elle mais elle avait disparu… Je me suis approchais de l'endroit où il y avait une table en or… Puis je vis un corps… et je me suis précipité sur lui.

Il était là et avait les yeux ouverts… J'ai cru que j'allais de nouveau pleurer… Il murmura mon prénom…

Et je murmurai le sien…

Enfin… Depuis bien longtemps… nos lèvres se sont scellées…

_Harry… Comme je t'aime…_

**_Fin_**


End file.
